


Allen D. Campbell

by SchneeWinter



Series: Dear Allen [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Tags will be added within progress, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: The day in which 19 years old Mana D. Campbell travelled into the future and accidentally adopted an orphan working in a rundown circus, Allen D. Campbell was born.





	Allen D. Campbell

Steps echoed through the forest, as a little boy with dirty brown hair made his way through some bushes. He was covered in a lot of leaves and would stop often for some seconds to shake them off. Then he would continue his way, only to repeat the action some minutes later.

"Where is this damn mutt," he mumbled annoyed, not wanting to search for the mentioned dog. He still had chores left to do and he was sure that damn bastard would beat him up for not doing them, despite knowing that the boy searched for his damn dog.

After some minutes he was on a clearing, his silver eyes checking his surroundings and not much later he sighed in annoyance, turning around to leave the clearing and go back, but then something laying on the ground caught his eyes.

"Is this... A human?"

He walked closer, every intention to see the person better, only to stop abruptly.

_Blood...?_

Now, blood wasn't something new to him, but blood brought a lot of rather... _bad_ memories up, so he stopped in reflex. But in the end his curiosity got the better of him and he walked even closer, hoping to see what happened.

The first thing the child noticed as he looked at the man was, that he clothes were rather expensive looking, which could only mean one thing. 

_Frankly put, the man laying there was probably rich._

There was no way someone of middle class or lower would be able to afford such nice looking clothes, he was sure of it. And now where he looked closer he realized, that the man looked beautiful even though he had so much blood on him. The boy wondered how he would look without the whole blood. Suddenly he shook his head.

"This is not the time for such thoughts!"

He knelt in besides the person and searched for a wound. There wasn't one.

"What... Then this isn't his... But why is he unconscious then?"

After a while of thinking the child decided that staying there was useless. The man apparently wasn't injured and even if he was, he wouldn't be able to do much. And not to forgot that he still needed to do his chores, before the sun would settle down. The boy stood up, planning to leave but then he noticed a small twitch coming from the stranger, followed by a moan. He blinked, not having expected the man to wake up. Said man opened his eyes to reveal dark blue eyes.

"Wha... Where am I?"

A melodic voice snapped the child out of his thoughts and he realized the stranger asked him a question.

"... You're in... I think this is London? Not sure though, I heard that from one of the people in the circus."

"London? Circus?... Who are you?"

The boy blinked once again, unsure how to answer the question, until he realized what exactly happened in the last seconds.

"As if I tell that some rich snob!"

"Rich snob?"

Suddenly the stranger started to laugh.

"Aww, how cute," he cooed and it was clear to the kid, that the man was teasing him.

"Sh-Shut up! It's only the truth!"

The man smiled, "If you think so. Well, that beside, would you tell me your name, if I told you mine?"

The boy wasn't sure if he should agree, but then he remembered that he didn't have anything to lose, so he nodded.

"I'm Mana D. Ca... I'm Mana."

The child narrowed his eyes, before he realized something.

"Did you say Mana?"

The stranger nodded.

"We have someone at the circus that has the same name!"

"Eh?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I don't know why, but I kinda couldn't leave this idea alone, so I needed to write it.
> 
> Anyways, since I already have another fanfic planned for this fandom, this story will be only like a side thing, meaning that the chapters might be only around 500 - 700 words and not updated regularly. Though I hope to update this as much as possible!


End file.
